Inkjet printing is a popular and versatile form of print imaging. The Assignee has developed printers that eject ink through MEMS printhead IC's. These printhead IC's (integrated circuits) are formed using lithographic etching and deposition techniques used for semiconductor fabrication.
The micro-scale nozzle structures in MEMS printhead IC's allow a high nozzle density (nozzles per unit of IC surface area), high print resolutions, low power consumption, self cooling operation and therefore high print speeds. Such printheads are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,105, filed Jun. 4, 2002 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/728,804, filed 8 Dec. 2003 to the present Assignee. The disclosures of these documents are incorporated herein by reference.
The small nozzle structures and high nozzle densities can create difficulties with nozzle clogging, de-priming, nozzle drying (decap), color mixing, nozzle flooding, bubble contamination in the ink stream and so on. Each of these issues can produce artifacts that are detrimental to the print quality. The component parts of the printer are designed to minimize the risk that these problems will occur. The optimum situation would be printer components whose inherent function is able to preclude these problem issues from arising. In reality, the many different types of operating conditions, mishaps, unduly rough handling during transport or day to day operation, make it impossible to address the above problems via the ‘passive’ control of component design, material selection and so on.